I'm Not Going Anywhere
by cyke93
Summary: Set after season 5 episode 10 spoilers . Oneshot! “When you left for the tour and you came back .. do you remember what you said?” Nathan asked. “It doesn’t matter.. it was in the past.. just like us.” Haley responded.


I'm Not Going Anywhere

ONE SHOT! Takes place after Season 5 episode 10, the big Naley break up episode that aired tonight (GAG). Spoilers, you've been warned.

--

Nathan stood alone in the rain. He just stood there in font of what was once his home. The separation papers arrived today and Haley told him that she was done with him. The way she said it, the way she looked, it rocked him to the core. She really meant it. He pushed her to the breaking point and it was that moment that brought Nathan out of his slump and fighting to get up, literally. But he had hurt her again, maybe more so than the accident. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, there were no words for the emptiness he felt, the loneliness in his heart, the anger that raged inside of him.

Nathan walked up the stairs and as gently as he could, knocked on the door. He didn't want to doorbell, he didn't want to wake his son. He knocked, but felt more like a bang. He needed to keep his cool, he needed to stay calm.

Haley looked through the window and wasn't surprised who it was. She thought for a moment about turning around and heading to the coach and sleep. She didn't sleep in the bedroom, for it was where _they_ slept. The place was no longer the same, the whole house didn't feel like home. She turned around, not wanting any more grief tonight. She told Nathan she was done and she meant it.

She heard the jingle of keys and the door knob turn. She took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, I'll remember to change the locks." She said as she turned around and faced a very wet, very dark looking Nathan. Even now his blue eyes cut across the room, but she wasn't going to let them get to her. Not even close.

"When you left for the tour and you came back .. do you remember what you said?" He tried to ask in as calm as a voice as would let him.

"It doesn't matter.. it was in the past.. just like us."

"Then I'm here to refresh your memory.. you said that you're not going anywhere.. despite how angry and hurt I was at you .. you still said that to me .. so I'm here to tell you right now.. that I am not going anywhere."

"You were never here Nathan, you haven't been for a while."

"If that's true then I'm back .. you and Jamie are the only things that matter to me."

Haley scoffed, she wasn't ready for another argument but she was not going to let him sweet talk his way out of anymore of his messes. "Yeah only after you lost basketball." She said coldly. "I told you Nathan .. I can't help it if you're the way you are, I'm done trying to make you the man I love."

"Then don't."

She looked at him curiously. What the hell did he have up his sleeve this time?

He took a step forward. "For a long time now, everyone said that you came into my life and made it better.. and they were right .. they told me that you changed me for the good.. and I know now that they were wrong .. I was always a good person inside Haley.. I still am.. you just helped bring him out .. I make mistakes.. we make mistakes.. our son shouldn't suffer for it .. we shouldn't suffer for it .. crazy bitches like Carrie have always tried to break us up.. you know that I love you and would never cheat on you .. you're the only girl I loved.. the only girl I'll ever love .. you may not want me but you have me.. you've always had."

"Nathan .. don't.. you can't say sorry and make things right and you kept things from me after we told each other we'd be honest.. you did this! YOU !"

Nathan nodded. "I know that.. I should've said something before I let Carrie get out of hand."

"Well it's too late now."

Nathan held his cool. "Before I met you .. I was a jerk and an ass .. selfish and cold.. I still am .. that will always be me .. but if you think for one second I will not fight for you and our son then you are dead wrong … because I am a jerk and I am selfish.. I want you all to myself and I'm not going to play fair.. I'm not going anywhere Haley.. I promise you that."

Haley stood there, trying to fight the tears from her eyes. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do. Time heals all wounds but some wounds are too deep.

"P.. please go."

Nathan nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeated and closed the door behind him.

"I know." She softly whispered before going to bed.

--

Nathan Scott left and drove off and knew he had to do something, something that was a long time coming.

KNOCK KNOCK !! Nathan banged on the door and Carrie opened it. Her eyes lit up as she saw Nathan standing in front of her.

"Nathan .. I knew you'd.."

"Shut your fucking mouth you little tramp."

"Nathan.." He let himself in. "I knew you couldn't resist me." She said seductively, running her hands through his wet shirt, to which he immediately stepped back.

"I'd like to tell you a story.." He said calmly. "..you see there was this kid and at 16 years old he found the love of his life.. his soulmate and she was as crazy as he was and agreed to marry him and start a family all by the time high school graduation rolled around.. but then this bitch came along and ruined everything." He said in a cold, calm voice. "Do you know what you've done? Do you know who you've messed with?"

"Nathann.." She tried to mutter but the cold look in his eyes had her shook to the core.

"May I remind you that my father murdered his own brother.. who he knew all his life .. how long have I known you.. and look what you took from me.."

"Nathan.. you wouldn't… you wouldn't do anything…" She was now scared and his eyes grew colder. He suddenly forced his fist forward, making a hold in the wall right next to Carrie's face. She shocked and scared and was almost shaking now.

"But I'm not my father and I certainly don't hit women.. though you're barely considered one.. you can relax, I won't hit you." He walked away and then turned around. "But she will." Nathan smirked as he left. Carrie was surprised to see a red headed woman standing by the door way.

"There's only room for one bitch in this town to mess with Nathan and Haley!" Rachel said as she slapped Carrie across the face.

_Who the hell is she?_ Carrie thought to herself. She was about to throw her hand up when Rachel stopped it. "That was for Nathan… this one's for Haley." She slapped her again. "This is for little Jamie." (SLAP!) ... "And this… this is for me .. I've really had a bad year.." Rachel clenched her fist and punched her straight in the eye.

Cracking her fist, Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out whatever make up she had on her and threw it at Carrie. "You'll need that to hide that black eye of yours.. whore!" Rachel turned around and slammed the door shut.

Rachel walked down the hall and joined Nathan.

"Thanks, I needed that." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too." He replied.

"That was so much more fun than rehab."

Nathan chuckled, for the first time in a while, he almost broke a smile. But he will never smile again, knowing that he and his wife was apart. He was certainly going to change that.

The End

Not the happiest of endings because I can see where Haley is coming from. She did nothing wrong and she suffers for it, her over reacting, I can't blame her too much. This was Nathan's fault, I hate to say. Up until she kissed him, he was on that borderline and now he's paying for it. It was stupid for Mark to let this get this far and to make up this story. It makes no sense to having a cheating storyline when Nathan would never cheat. This was predictable and although the acting and drama are great, it really wasn't necessary. Dealing with Nathan's accident was hard enough, they could've rode with that but instead took the low road and did the whole predictable Nanny story. Someone please message me and tell me some Naley spoilers so I can sleep well at night, I need to know how long this stupid rift will last. I feel bad for everyone involved, but all I have to say is that Mark.. you better have a freaking awesome Naley comeback !!!!! PS I love Rachel, if things weren't so screwed up with Naley, but their story is just consuming my thoughts, I hope Rachel sticks around for a little bit. Please review and hoped this helped frustrated Naley fans like me. Good night.


End file.
